treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by BBC Kids
This is a list of programs broadcast by BBC Kids, which was a Canadian English-language discretionary service1owned as a joint venturebetween Knowledge West Communications (which serves as managing partner and owns a majority 80% interest), an entity of the Government of British Columbia as a crown corporation under Knowledge Network, and BBC Studios (which owns the remaining 20%), the latter being a commercial division of the British Broadcasting Corporation. It operated as a commercial-free channel that aired programming aimed at youth ranging from preschoolers to teenagers. Programming Former programming All together, a total of 171 television shows aired on this network before being shut down on December 31st, 2018 * 3rd & Bird * 4 O'Clock Club * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of the Young Marco Polo * All About Animals * Andy's Wild Adventures * Animal Stories * Archibald the Koala * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Arthur * Atomic Betty * Baby Jake * Bananas in Pajamas * Barney * Binka * Being Ian * Bernard * Big Wolf on Campus * Blackadder * Bob the Builder * Boj * Brady's Beasts * Brat Camp * Buzz and Tell * Caitlin's Way * Canimals * Charlie and Lola * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Clangers * Creature Comforts * Dance Academy * Deadly Nightmares of Nature * Deadly 60 * Digby Dragon * Dinosapien * Doctor Who * Dogs with Jobs * Don't Blame the Koalas * Doodlez * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Ed and Oucho's Excellent Inventions * Emma * Escape from Scorpion Island * Factomania * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fierce Earth * Florrie's Dragons * Fraggle Rock * Garth and Bev * Gawayn * Gazoon * George Shrinks * Go Jetters * Hank Zipzer * Harry and Toto * Hey Duggee * The Hive * Hollyoaks * Horrible Histories * Horrible Science * Humf * Hyperdrive * Igam Ogam * Ivick von Salza * Inspector Gadget * Jacob Two-Two * Jar Dwellers SOS * Joan of Arcadia * Joe and Jack * The Jungle Bunch * Junior MasterChef * K-9 * Kate and Mim-Mim * Kerwhizz * The Klumpies * Kid vs Kat * Lah-Lah's Adventures * Lark Rise to Candleford * The Life of Birds * Life of Mammals * Lightning Point * Lilly * Little Britain * Little Princess * Little Robots * Lockie Leonard * Lunar Jim * M.I. High * Me and My Monsters * The Mighty Boosh * Minuscule * Mofy * Molang * Mona the Vampire * Moone Boy * Monk * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Bloom's Nursery * Mr. Maker * Naturally, Sadie * Nelly and Nora * The New Adventures of Figaro Pho * Nina and the Neurons * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Numberjacks * Nuzzle and Scratch * Oddbods * Olive the Ostrich * Olliver's Adventures * Out There * Our Hero * The Paradise * Pat & Stan * Penny Crayon * Pingu * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Postman Pat * Prank Patrol * Radio Free Roscoe * Rainbow Fish * Rank the Prank * Rastamouse * Raven * Ready Jet Go! * Ready or Not * Reel Late Movies * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Robin Hood * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood14 * RoboRoach * Rotten Ralph * S Club 7 in Miami * S Club 7 in L.A. * S Club 7 in Hollywood * The Sarah Jane Adventures * Scout and the Gumboot Kids * The Secret Show * Shaun the Sheep * Silverwing * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Spider! * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Surprise! It's Edible Incredible! * Sweet Tweets * Teletubbies * Theodore Tugboat * Thomas and Friends * Timmy Time * Top of the Pops * Trapped! * Tree Fu Tom * The Tumblies * Tweenies * Walk on the Wild Side * The Weakest Link * What About Mimi? * What Not to Wear * Who Let the Dogs Out? * Wild and Weird * William's Wish Wellingtons * Woolly and Tig * The Wombles * The Worst Witch * Yam Roll * Yakkity Yak * Yoho Ahoy * Yoko * Young Dracula * The Young Ones * Zoboomafoo Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Media